


Spoils of War

by Silex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Being taken captive was humiliating enough to begin with for Claus, an Alpha and prince, but to be taken captive by the warlord Braxus the Omega was beyond a disgrace. Of course, Braxus is an Omega, so it's simply a matter of time before he'll submit to the Alpha, or so Claus believes, which goes to show just how little he knows.





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> I saw you on the treatless spreadsheet and thought I should try something. I'll be the first to tell you, I've never written this sort of thing before so I have no clue if I did it right.

Being a captive was humiliating enough for Claus, he was a prince and an Alpha after all, but the worst part was who he had been taken by. The warlord Braxus was an Omega of all things. If being taken after battle was the injury than having it done by an Omega was the insult.

Still, Claus was confident that he would get out of his humiliating predicament. Braxus was an Omega after all, it was simply a matter of biding his time.

He could tell be the smell of him, the little changes in body language that only an Alpha would pick up on, that Braxus would be going into heat soon. Then the arrogant, insufferable warlord would be begging Claus to take him. Then the whole humiliating ordeal would be over and the final victory would be Claus’ when the Omega submitted to him.

Sure enough there came a day when the Omega came to the chamber where Claus was being held, crazed and desperate, just as he had expected. What he hadn’t expected was that there would be a duo of leering Betas accompanying him.

“You’re not the first Alpha I’ve taken,” the Omega panted, the smell of his heat reaching Claus’ nose, enticing him. An Alpha had instincts and urges of their own after all, and there was nothing more alluring than the smell of an Omega in the midst of a frantic heat.

Ignoring the Omega’s laughable comment, Claus smiled, “Come here, let me give you what you need.”

The Omega licked his lips, practically shaking with desire, but it was the pair of Betas who came forward, grabbing Claus and roughly tying him to the bed.

Braxus walked over to the bed, though Claus could see it was a struggle for him to keep from rushing to him, throwing himself onto Claus and submitting to his urges.

“As I said,” Braxus smiled down at him, testing his bindings and stopping to stroke Claus’ member, “I’ve done this before.”

Claus sincerely doubted it, though he had to admire the Omega’s ingenuity. Restraining him probably provided the warlord with some illusion of control.

Braxus tested the bindings one last time and, satisfied that they would hold, dismissed the Betas with a nod.

Once they were gone, closing the door to the chamber behind them, Braxus gave in.

Practically whimpering with desperation he tore Claus’ clothing off, fumbled with his own garments and then, as the Alpha had expected, threw himself onto the bed, frantically rubbing against him, allowing Claus to take in the intoxicating scent of the Omega’s heat. Claus knew that the same time the Omega was familiarizing himself with his scent, drawing comfort from it on an instinctual level.

Braxus let out a throaty purr, a noise not quite like any Claus had ever heard an Omega make, somewhere halfway between the needy keening befitting of an Omega in heat and an attempt at the possessive growl of an Alpha.

Claus chuckled at the warlord’s attempts to retain his sense of dignity when it was clear that the only thing on his mind was being fucked.

Braxus’ response was to snarl like a wild animal and backhand him across the face, “You’ll learn your place, just like all the others.”

The thought that there were others.

Claus’ laughter was cut off by the Omega turning around and impaling himself on his member.

The position was awkward, uncomfortable for Claus and clearly not the best for the Omega either, judging by the way he squirmed and constantly repositioned himself.

Possibly Braxus thought that by remaining on top he could maintain control.

Well, time to show him how wrong he was. Claus started to thrust, their respective positions making finding his rhythm difficult, but he knew he’d managed when the Omega let out a groan and leaned forward.

Again a poor choice of position, depriving himself of the full length of Claus’ admittedly impressive member.

“Is it too much for you?” Claus taunted, “You said you’ve done this before, but you’re like a virgin in his first heat. Untie me and I’ll give you what you need.”

Braxus turned to look back at him with a manic grin, “This is what I need.”

He continued to bounce and tense, his movements slightly out of synch with the Alpha’s. There was a purpose to it, but not one that Claus could discern. Still, he could tell that the Omega was nearing his climax, panting and keening and unable to maintain any sense of dignity.

Claus thrust harder and then the unthinkable happened.

Braxus reached climax just as the Alpha felt his knot begin to swell. In the throes of pleasure Braxus slid forward, just past Claus’ knot.

No, Claus realized as the Omega bounced up and down against his knot, it had been deliberate.

Feeling his knot swollen and hyper-sensitive, but with no pressure around it to bring him to his own climax, Claus thrust desperately, trying to force his way into the Omega.

He needed release gods damn it, but bound as he was, he helpless.

Braxus sighed contentedly and slid off of Claus’ member.

Sated, at least for the moment, the Omega stretched luxuriantly, then reached over and gripped Claus’ knot.

The instant the Alpha started to thrust Braxus let go.

“Wait!” Claus demanded. He could tell by the scent of him that the Omega’s relief was only temporary, that Braxus was still in the midst of his heat.

The warlord smiled down at him, gave his knot another squeeze, bringing Claus closer to the edge, but not quite there.

“More,” he panted, desperate in a way he’d never felt before. He could smell the Omega, feel the burning need for release, but Braxus refused to comply.

“Don’t leave me like this!” The Alpha begged as Braxus let go and began to dress, “Please!”

The Omega paused at the door, shaking his head with mock pity, “Hearing Alphas beg, it’s something I’ll never tire of.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this right.


End file.
